Stress Relief
by ZabimaruXZangetsu
Summary: "Exactly what I said Shu, we need to find a way to relieve some stress or we are gonna start makin' some serious mistakes. Stressed people make bad decisions; bad decisions lead to death," Shogo continued. Warnings: PWP, Yaoi


Stress Relief

Hi there! This is my first Battle Royale fan fiction and I wrote it because there are NO other stories for this pairing. Like seriously! I looked through all the ratings and there wasn't any Shogo/Shuya fanfics! I don't think I am the only one who ships these two together so I was really shocked there weren't more stories for these two! Anyway, I am done with my rant! Anyway, thanks for reading!

This scene was based off the part when they had to take Noriko into a house so she could rest because her gunshot wound was getting infected! She was passed out and Shogo and Shuya were left alone so my perverted little mind thought this up! Also this was based off of the manga; I am not far enough in the book to say that this scene was in the book, though it is very likely it is! And in the movie they were all in the same room so this situation would not have worked out well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale!

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

~Cadie(Zangetsu)~

"You know, if this continues the stress of the situation will kill us both," Shogo Kawada said as he leaned casually against the wall with his thickly corded muscled arms crossed over his chest. He and Shuya had been waiting for Noriko to wake up from her infection induced sleep.

Shuya looked up to Shogo from his spot on the floor and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said Shu, we need to find a way to relieve some stress or we are gonna start makin' some serious mistakes. Stressed people make bad decisions; bad decisions lead to death," Shogo continued. He gently pushed off of the wall and strutted confidently over to Shuya and sat down beside him.

Shuya watched Shogo and raised an eyebrow at him before asking, "And how do you propose we relieve our stress?"

Shogo smirked and said, "Well, sex is a good way to do it."

Shuya gasped before screaming, "What the fuck Shogo? I don't want to fuck Nori! I mean, yeah, she is pretty but why he fu-"Shuya was cut off by Shogo's lips smashing into his own.

Shogo pulled away and whispered, "I wasn't talking about Noriko." Shogo then started to kiss along Shuya's jaw and up to his ear before breathing heavily into it, "C'mon, I will make it good for you, I have been told that I give the best head."

Shuya blushed brightly and began to protest when Shogo began to nibble and suck at his ear. Shuya moaned and mewled, but when Shogo began to slip his hand inside his shirt, Shuya shoved him away. "What the fuck?" Shuya screamed.

"I thought you would understand if I showed you. Gah! I am not good at this! Anyway Shu, I… Like ya. You make me feel… alive. I haven't felt that way in a long time. Guess I thought you felt the same, what with your numerous denials of liking Noriko," Shogo tried to explain while look very uncertain and uncomfortable.

"Was that too hard to say? I just wanted to be sure you were serious. I don't want to lose my virginity to some asshole who wants a quick fuck," Shuya said while blushing madly. He then placed a quick kiss on Shogo's cheek.

"So you are willing?" Shogo asked hopefully nuzzling his nose into Shuya's neck and inhaling deeply. He moaned softly as Shuya's pure scent hit him. It had been about a day since they had showered and the running had caused Shuya to slightly sweat. The scent was ultimately pure Shuya musk, and it was addictive. "God damn you smell good."

"I have never done anything like this before, so I am nervous, but yes. I want you Shogo…" Shuya confessed and buried his face into his hands.

Shogo smirked and pulled Shuya's hands away from his face. He leaned in and captured Shuya's lips with his own. Shuya eagerly kissed back and shocked Shogo by shoving his tongue into the older man's mouth. Shogo tilted his head to the side to get deeper access to Shuya's mouth and he grabbed the younger boy by the hips and brought him into his lap.

"Nha," Shuya moaned when the movement caused their bound hard cocks to rub against each other. Shogo hissed before he roughly bit into Shuya's neck, drawing blood and causing Shuya to grip onto his white tank top.

Shogo pulled away and licked the blood off of his lips before muttering, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bite you that hard, but I gotta mark what's mine." Shogo smirked and gave Shuya and quick chaste kiss.

"Yours?" Shuya asked and blushed again, harder this time and buried his face into Shogo's chest.

"Yes, mine," Shogo confirmed and lifted Shuya's face to look him in the eyes. Shogo gave one of his ridiculously sexy smirks before he attacked Shuya's lips with his. Shogo wasted no time in forcing his tongue into Shuya's mouth. He expertly battle Shuya's tongue into submission and took his spoils of war in the way of exploring all of the other boy's warm mouth.

Shuya's grip on Shogo's shirt loosened and his arms wrapped around Shogo's neck to deepen the kiss even further. Shogo in turn buried his hands in Shuya's hair.

Shogo gently back out of the kiss after a short while and looked apologetically at the younger boy and said, "Sorry Shu, but we don't have very long until I have to go back to check on Noriko, so we gotta hurry this up. Once we get off this fucking piece of shit island we can take our time with everything."

Shuya nodded and he and Shogo began undressing themselves. Shuya glanced nervously at Shogo once he was down to just his boxer briefs and openly gaped at a fully nude Shogo Kawada. He was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous; nicely tanned body with hardly any hair anywhere on his torso, and a very nicely trimmed happy trail leading away from his six pack abs towards his huge, straining erect cock. _God he is sexy and his cock…_

"Stop starin' Shu and take off your damn boxers," Shogo brought Shuya out of his trance by reaching for the last piece of clothing on the younger boy's body. Shuya gasped as Shogo roughly ripped the clothing from his body and tried to cover himself only to be blocked by Shogo. "You better not try to hide any of your beautiful body from me Shu," Shogo growled and attack Shuya's mouth in a rough kiss.

While distracting Shuya with his talented mouth, Shogo began to search his discarded pants for some lube he had in his bag and placed there earlier. "Lay down on your back," Shogo commanded as he pulled away from Shuya's mouth. Without saying anything Shuya got onto his back and then raised an eyebrow at Shogo. "It will be easier to prepare you like this," he said while placing his school bag under Shuya's hips so it would be easier to reach deeper inside of him. He then, without giving any warning, swallowed Shuya's cock all the way into his mouth, deep throating him and shoving two well lubricated fingers up to the third knuckle in his ass.

Shuya screamed and began to wildly buck his hips into Shogo's mouth, fucking his face. Shogo allowed him to, opening his throat completely ignoring his gag reflex and focused on stretching Shuya open and finding his prostate. Shogo scissored his fingers while pushing them in and out of Shuya before adding another finger. Shuya cried out and shivers wracked his body when the tip of Shogo's fingers reached deep enough to rub firmly into his prostate gland. Shuya continued to make incoherent noises as his thrusting into Shogo's mouth became faster and less rhythmic. He was going to cum. Shogo continued until Shuya arched his back and gave a harsh have and shoved Shogo's face down, trying to make him go deeper into the man's throat. Shogo pulled away completely and wrapped a hand around the base of Shuya's cock, preventing him from cumming. "Fuck no! Shogo please!" Shuya screamed in frustration, throwing his head back and forth pathetically.

"Calm down, I didn't want you to cum before the best part, man you are going to be so sore," Shogo said as he poured a large amount of lube into his palm. He did not bother to let the cool lube warm up in his hand before slathering it all over his hard cock. Shogo lined himself up and paused, looking into Shuya's eyes, waiting for the okay to continue. Shuya nodded and Shogo gripped both of his hips, pushing his large cock head against Shuya's tight puckered entrance until the resistance gave way and his head slid inside.

Shuya hissed at the uncomfortable stretching sensation as Shogo continued to push his thick cock all the way inside his tight virgin ass. "You okay Shu?" Shogo asked and waited for Shuya to adjust to his size. Shuya panted, trying to get hair into his lungs as he tried to relax his clenching muscles. After a few seconds he nodded and Shogo pulled out only to slam back in.

Shuya screamed and tears welled up in the corners of his eyes due to the overwhelming pleasure he felt due to Shogo hitting his prostate dead on. Shogo chuckled and began thrusting his hips as fast and hard as he could, Shuya crying out every time the older man slammed into him. "God Shogo, it feels so good!" Shuya choked out.

At that moment Shogo decided to pull out of Shuya and sit back against the wall. Shuya shot him a death glare but complied when Shogo motioned for him to come over to him. Shogo grabbed Shuya's hips and brought him to straddle his hips, ass positioned just over Shogo's dick. Shogo locked eyes with Shuya and impaled him with his dick.

Shogo could reach even deeper now and Shuya felt that the cock driving deep inside of him might come out of his throat, it felt so good. Shogo stared at Shuya's flushed and crying face as he resumed his brutal pace of fucking. Shogo grabbed and kneaded Shuya's plump ass as the sound of their hips smacking together got louder and increased tempo. Shogo attacked Shuya's lips with his own and began pumping his dick to the movement of his hips.

Shuya cried out in Shogo's mouth as spurt after spurt of cum shot out of his penis. His hot muscles clenched around Shogo's cock causing the man to groan and move his hips even faster but much more sporadic as his own orgasm approached. He ripped his mouth away from Shuya's and yelled out, "Oh fuck," as semen erupted from him into Shuya's clenching ass.

Shuya clung to Shogo, only their soft gasps for breath filling the silence in the air. After the high left him, Shogo laid Shuya on his back and gently slipped out of him. Shuya grunted at the feeling but made no other noise for a few moments. "That was really good… I never thought that I would ever be fucking in the ass, most definitely not by you, but… Like I said, it was good." Shuya confessed after his breathing returned to normal.

"You weren't my first guy Shu, but definitely one of the best. Listen Shuya, I plan on getting out of here alive with you and Noriko and when that happens, I would like for you and I to… Uhhh, how do I say this? I was never good with saying what I am feeling! Would you like to stay together after this is over? I really like you and want to keep you around," Shogo rambled while sheepishly scratching the back of his head and looking nervously around the room, avoiding Shuya's piercing gaze.

Shuya laughed and gave one of his rock star smiles before saying, "Of course! You and me, but what about Noriko? I can't just leave her by herself!"

"We will figure out something, now we need to get dressed and check on her," Shogo said as he quickly redressed.

Shuya winced as he walked around gathering all of his clothes. "Damn Shogo, I am not sure if I will be able to walk right! Hopefully no-one will be trying to kill us for a little while, I don't know if I could take running right now!"

"Sorry, I guess I should have been a little bit more careful," Shogo said as the couple made their way into Noriko's room. Little did they know that Kazuo Kiriyama was watching from a window the whole time.

"Well I guess I don't have to kill them just yet," he said as he wiped his hand off with some tissues from his school pack and tucked himself back into his jeans.

-End-

Thank you guys for reading and please review and tell me if you like it! I have another story planned out if I get a positive feedback with this story!


End file.
